A LITTLE DOWN TIME
by Wondering Amber
Summary: Garrison and his Gorilla's have been going non stop for a year...back to back assignments have left them in major need of rest & relaxation. Their current assignment should have been a milk run but plans haven't worked out very smooth of late, sometimes that isn't a bad thing.
1. Chapter 1

**A LITTLE DOWN TIME**

 **Written by Wondering Amber**

 **The characters of Lt. Garrison, Actor, Casino, Goniff and Chief are not mine...I am just borrowing them for a short time. No Copyright is intended and I receive no money for writing this. I haven't written for this TV Show before and hope I have captured a little of each man's personality. This story is complete...I never post one that isn't. Reviews are nice but I will leave it up to you the reader to leave one or not. May you enjoy and thanks for joining me and the guys.**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

Chief and Garrison took off running from the German compound once they had set the charges…if it worked out the way it was supposed to the charges would not go off until the two men were clear. Then again, assignments haven't been working out very well lately so why would this one be any different. They were only a few yards from the weapons storage building when the blast from the first explosion went off, knocking both men off their feet.

Garrison groaned as he lay on his back in the dirt, sitting up, watched as the flames shot toward the sky and heard the resounding boom of each explosive as it went off, within a few minutes most of the buildings were on fire which would keep the Germans occupied long enough for them to escape.

Turning to the other man. Chief…you alright?

For a moment, the Indian didn't say anything but once he was on his feet reached out a hand to help Garrison. "I'm ok…what about you?

Grateful for the assistance he let Chief pull him up, stumbling a little when he felt dizzy, leaning his forehead against the younger man's shoulder, closed his eyes for a moment.

Warden! Warden! Supporting the LT, Chief wondered if the man had been injured…glancing at the back of the blond hair he noticed a dark stain on the nape of the man's neck…with one hand holding Garrison up, used the other to check the man's skull, long fingers feathered through the short hair…applying a little pressure he traced a laceration maybe an inch and a half in length, the location of the injury had to have been caused by something sharp. Searching the ground where Garrison had landed, dark eyes fell on a jagged piece of stone, maybe nine inches in diameter, squinting he made out a dark stain glistening wetly in the moonlight. Warden…are you alright?

Garrison lift his head, blinking a few times before stepping back to focus on the Indian's features. "Yeah…I'm alright now, must have hit my head when I landed…just needed to get my bearings."

Chief held the older man's eyes but it was too dark to get a good look at the pupils…before he could comment the LT spoke.

"We need to get away from here before they come looking for us, let's get back to the truck and head to the safe house, maybe the rest of the men will be there when we arrive."

Chief had _borrowed_ a vehicle earlier so they would have a means to escape once the assignment was over, it was hidden five miles from the compound and that's the direction the LT moved toward now. With luck, they would be back at the safe house in an hour or so with Actor, Casino and Goniff. The three men's assignment had been to go into town, gather food, supplies and a ride as they would be hold up in a safe house until they met up with the extraction team in a few days.

Reaching the vehicle in record time, Chief took the wheel while Garrison rode shotgun…as the LT leaned back in the seat he winced…with his left hand he felt around the back of his neck, breath hitching as he touched the base of his skull, Chief cast a side glance toward Garrison. Warden?

The LT looked up. "I'll have Actor look at it when we get back to the house…I feel fine except for a headache." Taking a handkerchief from his back pocket placed it over the cut lightly applying pressure.

Nodding, Chief focused back on the road ahead. "Should be there in less than twenty…at least we completed the assignment."

With a tired smile, Garrison agreed. "Yes…it seems our percentage of successes have been down lately."

"Do you think we'll get a break soon? We've been working non-stop …the men are feeling a little warn around the edges."

"I know Chief, if it was up to me all of you would get a week off after we get home."

The Gorillas (as the four men under his command were called) had been given back to back assignments since the group was brought together a year ago. They were tired, tempers were getting short and if he had to break up another fight between Casino and Chief he was going to shoot them himself. The team normally worked together flawlessly but lately, little mistakes had occurred with the men throwing blame at one another.

"I'll talk to Major Richards when we get back…see if we can stand down for a few days." Glancing over at the youngest member of the team he noticed the tired slope of his shoulders…if Chief was feeling the pressure then it was time for a break. Normally, Chief had energy to burn but lately he had become quieter, more reclusive and short tempered as well. "At least we'll have a few days to relax while we wait on our ride home, it's not ideal but it's better than nothing."

"Sure, Warden."

Turning toward the side window Garrison removed the cloth from his neck and pressed his forehead against the cool glass. The movement of the truck and his own wariness made it difficult to focus on the passing landscape, soon tired eyes closed and within moments the man dozed off.

Hearing the LT's breathing even out Chief glanced toward the Warden…the man hardly ever slept on an assignment only catching catnaps here and there…first one up, last one down. Always made sure the men were safe and together before letting himself rest…reaching over the Indian clasped the man's forearm giving it a small tug. Hey! Warden! Lt. Garrison!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Blinking heavy eyes, Garrison turned to his driver. What is it?

"Just making sure you were alright…we'll be at the Safe house in a few minutes…I'll park in back…no since in advertising we're here."

"Good idea." Straightening up in his seat, Garrison peered through the front window and could make out the shape of the house…no other vehicles were visible and no light shown through the windows.

"Doesn't look like they've made it back yet…it's almost ten, we can check the area before going inside."

Chief brought the truck to a stop a few feet from the back door, grabbing his rifle from the seat hooked it over his shoulder as he stepped out.

Garrison also shouldered his weapon as he stepped down from the truck, closing the door he turned to follow his scout and found himself leaning against the truck for support when the ground seemed to fall away as he experienced another dizzy spell. Trying to shake it off he stepped forward and ended up leaning against the hood, closing his eyes against the spinning landscape.

Chief took a moment to scan the immediate area before walking around the rear of the truck, checking the soft dirt for any sign of previous visitors. Making his way to the passenger side he saw the LT resting against the truck.

Stepping in front of the older man, Chief scanned Garrison's face, noticing the tightly closed eyes. Warden, What's wrong?

Opening his eyes slowly, Garrison was relieved to find the landscape was no longer spinning but the headache was more intense and his stomach was feeling a little queasy. "It's possible I might have a concussion." Frowning when the Indian's features blurred for a moment.

How bad? Chief asked, watching as the LT blinked a few times.

"Headache, dizziness, blurred vision, queasy stomach." Tiredly, he continued. "You know…slight." Taking a deep breath, he cautiously took a few steps, moving around the Indian. "We should take that look around before the rest of the guys get back…you go left and I'll take the right."

Warden…

"Chief…I'm alright…let's go.

Fifteen minutes later it was determined that the safe house was indeed safe and as the two men stood in front of the entrance they caught the sound of an approaching vehicle. Exchanging a look, they moved behind a tree that grew at the side of the house facing the lane in, the tree was surrounded by tall bushes and made for good cover.

Casino drove slowly to the back of the house bringing the car to a halt when he caught sight of the truck already parked.

Exchanging glances with Goniff and Actor, the safe cracker peered through the windshield scanning the area for movement. What do you think?

"It could be Chief and the Warden, there are no lights on inside but if they heard us drive in they could be hiding, waiting to see who we are." Actor replied as he looked around as well.

"What if it ain't them, Mate? We're liable to get shot." Goniff commented staring at the Con man.

"Well…we are not going to know until someone shows themselves." Actor replied quietly.

"Babe…if you're asking for a volunteer…I pick Goniff."

"Bloody Hell…why would you do that Casino…thought we was friends."

"We are…but some ones gotta do it." Casino replied with a smile. It shouldn't be too hard, you're quick on your feet, so you'd probably be able to get out of the way if…

"Your kiddin right…them two is good shots…if the Indian don't get me with one of his knives, the Warden will get me with a bullet…I say no thanks…forget it mate."

With a roll of his eyes, Actor turned to examine the area around the house, locating the tree and high bushes at the side facing their current position. Taking a deep breath, he turned toward Casino and Goniff. "I am going to open the door and let who ever may be watching see me…you two provide cover in case it is not our teammates." Once he was sure the two men had weapons at the ready the Con man stepped out of the car keeping his body shielded behind the metal door.

Garrison and Chief watched as the passenger door opened and a tall man stepped out… recognizing Actor, they exchanged grins then stepped out from cover.

With a relieved sigh, Actor watched the two men approach, turning toward Casino and Goniff. "You can relax now...LT it is good to see you both made it." How did the demolition go?

"Successful, that's one compound the Germans won't be able to use…not for a while anyway." Garrison stated as he stepped up to the car, taking a moment to scan the interior. Several boxes were stacked on the back seat while a suitcase rest on the floorboard, nodding at the two men still seated inside, the LT turned back to face Actor. How did it go on your end?

"As you can see, my mission to find reliable transportation was successful and the uniforms you requested are in the suitcase." Actor replied as he reached inside the car and removed the case.

Casino and Goniff stepped out of the vehicle, reaching in the back they picked up a few of the boxes.

"The townsfolk were very accommodating …should have more than enough supplies for the next few days."

What about the safe? Garrison caught Casino's eyes.

"No problem Babe, in and out less than two minutes, the contents are in there." Casino passed a brown envelope to the LT.

Scanning the exterior of the car, Garrison turned to Actor. "Nice, understated not flashy, it'll serve better than the truck. Can you hold onto the envelope?

Taking the envelope, the Con man smiled. "It was a hard choice LT…an officer car caught my eye but I chose practicality over flash.

Actor frowned as he took a closer look at the LT, he couldn't put a finger on it but something felt a little off…the Indian, who normally kept his distance from most people was sticking close to the Warden. "Perhaps we should go inside."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

Actor and Chief head toward the front of the house, Goniff and Casino followed, while the LT walked behind the group at a slower pace.

His men weren't the only ones wearing down from the past year…Garrison was feeling it in spades…from the time the group met it was non-stop, except when he'd been injured and was ordered to take some down time. Pushing to get back into shape so he could lead the men…not trusting any other Officer to take the 'Gorillas' on an assignment…being con men made them expendable to some but not Garrison. Glancing at the men as they walked ahead he had to grin, they were a rebellious and strong willed group of men but they were his, at least until they decided otherwise. Rubbing his temple, closed his eyes briefly, the headache was worse and on opening his eyes, saw eight men where there should only be four. Blinking to bring the quartet into focus, didn't work, shaking his head to try and clear the cobwebs only brought on a bout of light headiness. Coming to a stop he leaned against the outer wall of the safe house til it passed.

Actor opened the front door, as he stepped over the threshold, paused to allow his eyes to adjust to the dark…Chief who was behind the Con man turned on a flashlight and scanned the interior, locating a lamp sitting on an end table near what looked to be a large sofa, walked over and tried the switch, a second later the room was lit up and more detail could be discerned.

"This is nice…very nice." Actor commented as he scanned the interior.

Chief, went from room to room turning on lights, checking for unwanted guest…while he cleared the rooms, Casino and Goniff placed the supplies on the kitchen table after which they wait for the Indian to finish his sweep of the house. Actor sat the case he had been carrying on the floor near the couch before moving to the fireplace, after examining the stacked kindling he pulled a few pieces off and began building a fire

The LT stood leaning against the closed door, it had taken a few minutes for his vision to clear enough for him to make it inside the house. Resting a moment, he watched the men, Actor was building a fire in the hearth…Goniff and Casino were unpacking the supplies, talking quietly as they worked.

Chief had finished looking through the house and now stood in the center of the living room. "It's clear, we've got two bedrooms and a bath, four beds total…only way in is where you're standing LT…each bedroom has one window, same in the bathroom."

Garrison moved away from the door or at least that's what he had planned to do but found himself using the door as support when the room started spinning, closing his eyes, he stay put trying to prevent his stomach from heaving.

Chief watched as the LT took a step only to fall back…looking around he noticed the other men had not seen the Wardens difficulty…casually he moved in front of the man trying not to bring any unwanted attention…taking in the pale features, he started to place a hand on the man's chest but hesitated, stepping a few inches back. Hey, think you can make it to the couch?

Garrison opened his eyes slowly…focusing on the Indians worried features he straightened up then looked toward the sofa, gauging distance. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

Chief moved to the side allowing the man to pass. "Sure you are…I'll just stay close in case."

Garrison made it to the couch without incident…on closer inspection the overstuffed pillows looked quite comfortable. Besides, if he didn't get off his feet soon he would end up passed out on the floor, which was not an appealing concept.

Actor finished building the fire, satisfied that it would burn for a while he stood…turning around to view the rest of the room. Casino and Goniff has just stepped into one of the bedrooms, Garrison was walking toward the couch, shoulders stiff, eyes focused on the sofa, Chief followed close, like he was afraid the man would fall. Hazel eyes narrowed, watching intently as the LT sat slowly, resting comfortably against the cushioned back, head tilted slightly to the right. Something was going on with those two, he thought as Chief stood watching the Warden, worry written on the dark features. Actor moved to the foot of the couch to ask what was up when the other two members of their little group reentered the room.

Goniff and Casino stepped into the living room to find Actor standing at the foot of the couch watching Warden and Chief, a frown on his face. Exchanging a puzzled look the two men glanced at Garrison who looked like he was sleeping.

Casino stepped beside Actor. What's going on? Keeping his voice low as not to disturb the Warden.

"I am not sure, perhaps Chief can fill us in as Lt. Garrison appears to be sleeping." Actor commented as he caught the Indians dark eyes.

"He can't be sleepin." Goniff stated as he walked over to kneel in front of the LT, taking in the closed eyes and even breathing. The Warden hardly ever slept on an assignment until he was sure everyone was safe and secure but here he was. What happened to him?

Casino was now leaning against the back of the couch a few feet to the left of the sleeping man, wondering the same thing. Yeah…what's up?

Actor spoke, still holding the dark eyes. "Well, Chief it seems you have some explaining to do."

Looking at each man Chief spoke. "I'll explain but we need to take care of the Warden first."

At that statement all eyes turned toward the LT, then back toward Chief…Actor was the first to comment.

What do you mean…we'll have to take care of the Warden first?


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

Ignoring the Con man, Chief turned to the burglar. Did you happen to find a first aid kit while you were in town Goniff?

"It so happens I did, its over on the table." Why?

"Can you get it? Actor might need it." Chief glanced at Actor who now stood in front of the sleeping man doing a visual scan for any obvious wounds. "He hit his head on a rock."

Actor noticed blood on the man's shirt collar…kneeling, to get a better look, he followed the blood trail with his eyes then using his hands, ran his fingers lightly over the LT's skull. While Actor continued to examine the Warden, Chief explained what had happened.

"The charges blew before we were safely out of range, the explosion knocked us off our feet and when we fell the LT landed on his back, head glanced off a rock. We were only down a few minutes but when I helped him up he was dizzy and took a few minutes to get his bearings.

Then what? Actor asked as Goniff knelt beside him placing the first aid kit between them.

"He went out in the truck on the way here…almost went down again when we arrived. I was checking for tracks and found him leaning against the truck holding his head. Chief gave a brief smile. "Told me he _might_ have a concussion."

Actor removed his outer shirt, which had been borrowed from a German soldier when he was in town, wadded it up and placed it gently between the couch back and the LT's head. "Casino, Goniff, why don't you bring in the rest of the supplies…make sure the area is secure."

"You got it." With that said the burglar grabbed Casino by the arm pulling him along. "Come on Mate…you heard the man."

Hey! I can walk on my own.

As the two men went outside…Chief filled Actor in on the symptoms Garrison had given.

"Said he was experiencing dizziness, blurred vision, headache and queasy stomach." Chief glanced at the Warden's face, it was still pale making the shadows under his eyes more noticeable

Actor nodded as he clasped the LT's wrist to check his pulse…pausing when the man tried to pull his arm away. "Lieutenant!

Garrison woke to the Con man's voice, slowly opened his eyes and came face to face with the worried features of his second. What's going on?

"Chief tells me you think you might have a concussion…from the symptoms you provided I would have to agree...since you are awake I would like to check a few things." Several minutes passed while vision and reflexes were tested. Finally, Actor spoke. "Alright LT relax for a moment …your pupils are slightly uneven and your reflexes are a little sluggish…which is probably due to the concussion.

"I feel fine now." Garrison said as he sat up straighter.

Casino and Goniff came in carrying the last of the boxes and head toward the kitchen, after placing them on the table to unpack later, they went to check on the LT.

'Ay Warden…how you feelin?

Fine…did you get the supplies in?

Yeah, Babe…there all in, vehicles are secure and so is the house. Casino caught the LT's gaze. "Just sit back and relax, we got ya covered."

Garrison scanned the faces of his men. "Alright…my head is hurting just enough to acquiesce to your recommendation."

Goniff looked from Casino to Chief. "Acquiesce to your recommendation," He couldn't just say he agreed.

All four men shared a laugh then Actor turned serious. "If you don't mind, I have some doctoring to do… why don't you three finish unpacking the supplies while I fix the Warden up then I will see what I can whip up for dinner."

The men moved around quietly as they put up the supplies, made up the beds and generally stayed out of Actor's way.

The Con man cleaned the wound, which had been an inch and a half long, shallow at the edges but deep enough at impact point he had to place three stitches. Garrison had remained stoic during the cleaning and stitching but by the time Actor had applied the bandage, the Warden was sitting back eyes closed jaw tight…perspiration stood out on his pale features and he was having a time trying not to throw up…his head was pounding, all he wanted was to lay down somewhere dark and quiet.

Actor put the first aid supplies back in the kit then took a seat beside the injured man, scanning the Wardens face tried to figure out the next course of action. Patting the LT on a knee, Actor got to his feet "Rest a moment I will be right back."

Goniff, Chief and Casino were sitting quietly around the kitchen table (having finished the "house work") playing a friendly game of poker…all three looked up as Actor walked toward them, glanced toward Lt. Garrison then back at the Con man.

Answering the silent question as he came to a halt beside the table Actor exchanged glances between all three men. "Lt. Garrison has a concussion…I put three stitches in the cut…right now he is experiencing a bad headache and queasy stomach, unfortunately I will not be able to give him anything for the headache because of the concussion but I am going to move him into one of the bedrooms.

"The one on the right is quiet with a thick curtain which will keep out most light." Chief commented. "He would rest better in there."

Nodding at the Indian…Actor found a glass, rinsed it out at the sink…filling it half full of water carried it back to the couch. "LT…when the blue eyes opened he continued. Here's some water, are you hungry?"

Garrison took a small sip of the water. "No, I don't think my stomach can handle any food right now."

Think you can handle moving to a bedroom? Actor examined the Wardens face, "You can't rest out here it would be too noisy and bright." Reaching a hand out to the seated man offered his assistance.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Taking a moment to think, Lt. Garrison decided the older man was right…with a sigh clasped the offered hand, moving slowly allowed himself to be pulled to his feet but the change in elevation did a number on his equilibrium causing him to lose his balance. Groaning he rest his forehead on the man's chest. "Maybe it would be better if I just stay here." He quietly suggested.

Actor clasped the Warden by the shoulders offering support. "No…take a minute to get your bearings and we will continue."

"He doesn't look to steady." Goniff commented quietly, the three men had been watching the interaction between Actor and Garrison

Ya got that right…did you see how pale he was and the shadows under his eyes…Casino stared thoughtfully toward Garrison. "I think the Warden has had less time to rest than we have."

Chief watched as the LT stepped back and started making his way to the room he had recommended to Actor. "He hasn't slept much at all for the past week, too much happening in too short a time it's wearing on him and the concussion isn't going to help."

Casino glanced at the Indian. How do you know he hasn't slept and just how bad is he hurt?

"I hear him moving around…too much to be resting…as to how bad the concussion is…ask Actor he's the Doctor." Chief said as he walked away, heading for the couch. Taking a seat on the sofa he stared into the fire...wondering if the LT would be fit enough to meet their informant in town. The meet was set for ten in the morning on the east side of town with a member of the French underground. "Time will tell." He spoke the words out loud but too soft for the others to pick up then tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

Actor kept an eye on the LT as the younger man walked slowly to the bed farthest from the door and sat down, elbows resting on his knees Garrison closed his eyes for a moment. With a sigh he removed his outer shirt but when he bent to pull off his boots, almost fell off the bed.

Damn! He said quietly, grabbing hold of the mattress with both hands to prevent himself from taking a nose dive to the floor.

"You better lie down before you fall down LT…I will take care of the boots." Actor moved to the man's side.

Garrison looked up, nodded slowly then stretched out on the bed. "Thanks, Actor

After removing the boots and making sure the LT was comfortably tucked beneath the bedspread, he stood for a moment examining the man's features…before taking a seat on the side of the bed. How are you feeling now.

"My stomach has settled down but the headache is worse."

"You know I cannot give you anything for the headache and I am sorry for that. Actor said quietly.

Garrison held the older man's gaze. "I know." With a sigh, he continued, rubbing lightly at his temple while he spoke,. "You'll need to take turns on guard duty tonight…even though the Germans aren't supposed to know about this place doesn't mean they don't. Read through the papers Casino found and give me a brief when you wake me in a few hours."

How did you know I would be waking you? Actor asked frowning.

"Standard for a concussion isn't it…wake the patient every few hours…Garrison smiled, I've had a few head injuries in my time and you are our unofficial Doctor on Call."

Returning the smile, Actor patted the LT on the arm and stood up, "I will make sure the men behave and a guard will be posted."

"Thanks, you're in charge for now…see you in a few." Garrison closed his eyes and a moments later his breathing evened out.

The Con man stayed a few minutes longer then made his way back to the living room, Goniff and Casino were playing a game of poker at the kitchen table and Chief sat on the couch in front of the fire eyes closed but Actor knew he wasn't sleeping, the young man's shoulders were too tense. He was proven correct when Chief spoke.

How is he? Chief didn't bother opening his eyes when he spoke…too tired but still on full alert.

Actor moved to stand in front of the hearth, leaning against the mantle he glanced at the Indian. He's worn out but you know the Warden…he will keep going until he drops…unfortunately the concussion might shorten how _soon_ he drops. I will be in charge for the time being…can you join us over at the table and we will go over a few things."

Chief opened his eyes to stare at the Con man before getting to his feet, making his way to the kitchen he leaned against the sink, arms crossed.

What's up Actor? Casino asked as he reshuffled the cards to start a new game.

'Is the Warden alright? Goniff asked as he looked at the cards Casino had dealt him.

"Like all of us (glancing at each man) he is tired and a head injury is not going to make it any easier on him…which means guard duties fall on the four of us. Chief…you can take the first watch…Casino next, then Goniff…I will take last watch…we will limit shifts to four hours each. During which…the outside perimeter is to be checked up to 100 yards in any direction…patrol to the farthest part of the lane but stay within visual range of the house as you go. Next up is sleeping arrangements, I will share with the Warden and when my time for guard duty comes up one of you will have to take my place…we need to wake Lt. Garrison every few hours at least for the next twenty-four hours. The three of you can trade off as far as beds go, glancing at each man Actor paused. Any questions?"


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

"Yeah…I have one, Casino responded. "The Warden is supposed to meet our contact tomorrow at ten…if he isn't able, who's going in his place? The LT will be expected and if he doesn't show they may not cooperate."

"He'll meet them regardless of how he's feeling. Chief commented quietly. You know that…it comes down to which one of us will be going with him."

"He can be stubborn…Actor should be the one to go…can speak French and German as well as the Warden." Goniff stated.

Chief glanced at the Con man…

What will you do, if the LT goes down? "Not going to be able to support the Warden and protect yourself at the same time…maybe I should follow." The Indian held the man's gaze.

Actor knew how protective of the Warden, Chief could be. Since the time Lt. Garrison went back to rescue the Indian from a German patrol the young man had become Garrison's champion…staring into the dark eyes…he knew it would be hard to keep the Indian from following.

"Alright Chief…you can keep an eye on us…but stay out of sight unless it is necessary…understand."

"No problem man…you're in charge…just want to make sure you both make it back in one piece." Chief replied. "Think I'll look in on the Warden before starting my patrol." With a nod the Indian walked toward the bedroom currently occupied by their Leader.

Watching the younger man…Casino shook his head slightly. "It's kinda strange to see Chief worried about someone…normally he keeps to himself and doesn't seem to like people much. What do you think it is about the Warden that brings out his protective streak?

Well…I'd say it's because the Warden has proven himself." Goniff paused when Actor and Casino looked at him. "Well…it's true isn't it...why we all kind of keep an eye on the Warden…he's put himself on the line for us a lot of times…even risked his life to save ours…Chief _doesn't_ trust people. When the Warden went back for him after he was shot and captured by the Germans…well, the Indian believes if someone saves your life then you owe them a life...he'll keep the Warden safe.

"That is known as loyalty Goniff…I agree the LT has earned a modicum of trust and loyalty from our little band of thieves and con men. Wouldn't you say? Actor asked with a smile.

"Sure…Sure. Casino responded. Enough of the dame moment, how about working on that meal Actor."

"Yea…I'm hungry…haven't eatin since early morning…liable to waste away if I don't get fed soon, Goniff said with a gleam in his eyes."

"Alright, I will see what I can do." Actor turned toward the cupboards while the two men continued their card game.

Chief moved silently toward the LT's sleeping form, booted feet not making a sound as he walked across the carpet to stand by the head of the bed. It was dark in the room except for a soft beam of moonlight that had made its way through a slight crack in the window curtains, not enough to bother sensitive eyes so he left it alone. On the night stand an empty basin sat, a pitcher of water next to it, a glass had been placed next to the pitcher and a dry cloth was folded neatly inside the basin. Eyes adjusting to the dimmer light he caught a good glimpse of the Warden's features, a sheen of perspiration stood out on the man's pale face. Hesitantly, Chief reached out and placed a palm on the man's forehead...frowning at the warmth…feeling the brush of lashes he quickly removed his hand.

Garrison had tried to sleep, the headache wouldn't ease up enough to allow him to for long, at the feel of a cool palm on his forehead…he slowly opened his eyes…thinking that Actor must have come in to check on him. Blinking a few times to bring the Con man's face into focus…he was surprised when instead of Actor standing beside the bed it was Chief.

Chief, are you alright? Garrison asked, voice a little hoarse.

The Indian on hearing the man speak…picked up the glass and filled it half full of water from the pitcher. Yeah man…I'm cool…you want some water?

At Garrison's slight nod, Chief offered him the glass, the LT tried to sit up but closed his eyes quickly before settling his head back on the pillow with a groan…

"Easy Warden." Chief commented as he knelt beside the bed…placing an arm under the man's shoulders for support he eased the LT up then offered the glass again.

Garrison kept his eyes closed…glad for the extra support offered…drained the glass slowly.

Do you want any more? Chief asked.

No…I'm good. Garrison opened his eyes and gave the Indian a brief smile. Thanks…

Chief eased the man back against the pillow…standing up, placed the empty glass back on the night stand.

How's the head?

"Not good but guess it could have been worse." Settling a little more comfortable he continued. What's the rest of the group doing?

Goniff and Casino are playing cards...Actor is working on fixing a meal…I'm due on patrol, so I better get going…do you need anything?

"You know any Indian remedy for a headache? Garrison lightly pressed the heels of both hands against his forehead. "I could really use one."

"I might know of something that would work." Chief turned to leave. "I'll ask Actor to check on you Warden, rest until he gets here."

"Thanks Chief…be careful out there." Garrison closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Don't worry Warden we'll stay alert." The Indian left as quietly as he had arrived.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Actor had found the ingredients for beef stew, along with a fresh loaf of bread to go with it, having put the stew together he was adding extra seasoning when he noticed Chief walking toward him. Stirring one more time…placed a lid on top of the pot, turned down the heat and sat the bread near the burner to warm.

How is the LT? Actor asked when Chief was only a few feet away.

"You might want to go check on him…feels a little warm…he's awake I gave him some water...Chief had caught a whiff of the stew before it had been covered and whatever the Con man had found to cook up for supper it smelled good. "I'll go start my patrol." Looking at Casino and Goniff. "Save me some food will ya.

"Sure, Chief…we'll save you a little." Casino answered with a grin.

"As little as we can." Goniff said with a laugh.

Actor could see the Indian wasn't in the mood for teasing. "There will be plenty for you to eat Chief…I will make sure of it." The Con man threw a warning glance at the two seated men. "While I check on the Warden you two keep an eye on the stew, don't let it burn."

Chief stared at Casino and Goniff. "I don't like burnt stew." With that being said, Chief made his way to the front door and stepped outside, while Actor walked toward the bedroom.

When the two men were out of sight Casino and Goniff exchanged a look.

"Them two is pretty uptight…wouldn't you say." Goniff asked as he passed his cards to Casino.

"I think they're worried about the Warden…you heard Chief…Garrison might have a fever…it's bad enough he can't take anything for the headache…be worse if he ends up with a fever too." Casino observed as he straightened the cards and placed them back in their case.

"He ain't gonna be feeling very good…that's for sure." Goniff stared thoughtfully at the table top. "He needs some time off…he does…works harder than all of us when you think about it." Looking up he caught Casino's eyes. "We all need a break when it comes down to it."

"That ain't no lie Babe…right now I'd say the Warden needs it more…we'll be here for at least another forty hours so maybe we can use the time to catch up on some rest ourselves…in between guard duty that is."

"I hope the Warden has an easy night…getting woke up every two hours isn't fun I'll tell ya that."

"It's gotta be done…if we don't he may _not_ wake up and we wouldn't want that to happen now would we."

"No…we sure wouldn't." Goniff stood up, moving over to the stove he stirred the stew. "This smells heavenly…it does…Actor sure can cook."

"Sure…smelling good is one thing but how does it taste." Casino asked, moving to stand beside Goniff.

"Don't know." With matching grins the two grabbed a couple of spoons and proceeded to find out.

Actor approached Garrison quietly…the LT had his eyes closed but the Con man didn't think he was sleeping…there was a slight flush to the pale features, which caused a frown to appear on Actor's face.

"Chief said he would ask you to come and check on me." Garrison commented quietly, eyes remaining shut as he spoke.

"Yes, he thinks you are getting a fever." Actor placed a palm against the man's forehead. "I would say he is right." Turning, he poured some of the water from the pitcher into the basin, wetting a cloth he wrung it out and placed it on the LT's forehead.

Garrison sighed as the cool cloth made contact, opening his eyes peered up at the Con man. "Thanks, how's the meal going?

"A nice beef stew with fresh warm bread." Actor stated with a grin.

Sounds good. Garrison commented.

It will be…Actor stated confidently.

"Make sure Chief gets his share...Casino and Goniff tend to leave very little food…especially if the food is good."

Nodding in agreement, Actor wet the cloth again running it over the pale features before placing it back on the LT's forehead. "When I make my next visit, I'll take your temperature." Actor paused for a moment. "In light of the current situation we decided that I would accompany you to the meet in the morning…Chief is going to follow just in case things do not go as planned."

Garrison removed the compress and sat up slowly, back resting against the head board. "That won't be necessary…

"LT, you do not intend to go to the meet by yourself? With the concussion and fever, you will need some kind of back up."

"I know…Chief can keep an eye on me but I'll meet with James on my own." Garrison held Actor's gaze until the man nodded.

"Very well…try to get a little rest, I'll be back in a few hours." Turning toward the door the Con man paused when the LT spoke.

"Actor…thanks…for taking care of me." Garrison caught the brief smile on the Italians face before the man left the room. He wasn't sure how the next morning would go but for now he had to try and get some sleep, as his mind went through various scenarios he relaxed against the pillows and not long after, tired eyes closed and the LT slept.

Actor left the door slightly ajar as he stepped from the bedroom, he wanted to be able to hear if the LT called to him.

The living room was comfortably warm but as he passed the fireplace Actor added a few more pieces of kindling before making his way toward Casino and Goniff. As he approached the table he heard the two men bragging to each other about their poker skills, smiling to himself thought no matter how good the two younger men thought they were the Con man knew he was better, not that he was bragging but he had spent over half his 40 years playing against professional gamblers. Goniff was good but out of the two men Casino was the better player in an even game...though the burglar rarely played an even game you had to watch carefully when playing against that one.

Who has won the most hands? Actor asked pausing to watch them play…


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Who's keeping count, it's just a friendly game Actor." Casino commented eyes focused on Goniffs hands as he dealt the two cards the safe cracker has requested.

"Sure, Mate…just a little game to pass the time." Goniff stated, "Of course if we _were_ keepin count I'd be ahead by two hands."

"You cheated, those two hands don't count." Casino stated, frowning as he looked at his cards.

"You can't prove that…I say they count (looking up at Actor) it's a fair win if the opponent can't prove any wrong doing isn't it."

Casino looked up as well, waiting to hear the Con man's reply...

Actor glanced at both men…with a grin he responded. "That is my philosophy when playing any game of chance…it is a philosophy that has worked well for me."

"See there, Casino…Actor agrees."

Casino threw his cards down with a wide grin. "I call…full house, Kings over Queens…beat that."

With a matching grin. "If you insist Mate." Laying his cards on the table watched as the smile faded from Casino's face at the cards that were revealed…four aces…

Actor let out a deep laugh at the look on Casino's face, patting him on the shoulder, before turning to check the stew. Perfect he thought as he took a taste before replacing the lid, checking the cupboards he found several bowls, along with a few small side plates. After rinsing the dishes, he proceeded to serve up the meal. Noticing the two spoons sitting near the pot he raised an eyebrow, glancing at the two men before continuing to fill each bowl.

Goniff and Casino packed up the cards, dusting off the table once it was clear…The Con man sat a bowl of stew in front of each, along with a plate that held two slices of the fresh bread. After making sure the two men had a napkin, Actor filled a bowl for himself, took a couple slices of the bread and sat across from Goniff…after each man took an appreciative sniff they dug in.

The meal was eaten in silence as they all enjoyed the food…Casino, Goniff and Actor were finishing up their second bowl when they heard the call of a dove and a few minutes later Chief stepped through the front door.

Chief had looked for ingredients to a healing tea as he patrolled the area, finding what was needed, placed the bark and various leaves into a pouch connected to his belt. The patrol had been uneventful, other than a few wild animals there was no sign of any humans having passed other than the prints made by his team members. It was a bit of a surprise but the Indian realized that was how he felt about the "Gorilla's" as they had been tagged. For someone who had never put much stock in being a team player, he didn't seem to mind it so much now…making his way back to the house Chief kept eyes and ears open…not wanting to end up facing three guns he made the sound of a dove, which was the signal that all was clear but as he stepped through the front door he did pause for a moment, eyes drawn to the three men standing by the table with guns aimed in his direction. As soon as they were sure it was only Chief entering, the guns disappeared.

Actor spoke first. How was patrol?

"Nothing out there but a cool breeze and four legged creatures." Chief replied. Walking to the kitchen table he placed his rifle next to the only empty chair, rolled the sleeves of his shirt back then stepped to the sink to wash his hands. Hows the Warden?

"He was sleeping quietly when I checked an hour ago." Actor replied "The fever is still holding steady."

"Looks like I'm up," commented Casino as he picked up his empty dishes and placed them on the sink counter.

"Don't worry bout the dishes, I'll take care of them. Offered Goniff, seems only fair since Actor did the cookin."

After saying thanks to the offer, Casino shrugged into a light jacket, gathered his rifle and with a look at his watch turned to Goniff. "Four o'clock babe, be ready."

"Don't worry mate, I'll be on time, soon as I finish the dishes, gonna catch some zee's."

"Stay alert Casino." Actor warned as the safe cracker stepped out the front door.

Thirty minutes later Chief was sitting at an empty table, Goniff had washed the dishes up after the Indian had finished eating and after wiping down the table had retired til he was due to relieve Casino. Actor was in with the Warden, wanting to check on him before trying to get some rest himself.

Chief could hear the low murmur of a conversation between the two men but not clear enough to make out what was being said. Deciding it would be a good time to fix the tea he moved around the tiny kitchen quietly looking for and finding a small sauce pan. After cleaning it up a little, filled it half full of water then sat it on a burner to heat, while the water warmed he took the bark, carefully removed the rough outer covering, revealing the white inner pulp. Taking his knife, Chief cut the pulp into very small chunks and sat it to the side to work on the leaves he had found. Once the ingredients were ready he added them to the water adjusting the flame...let the tea brew while he looked for a few more ingredients. Finding what he was looking for in the supplies Goniff and Casino had put away he placed the items to the side until the tea was ready. Bringing out a pack of cards, Chief decided to play a little solitaire while he wait, a few minutes after starting the game he heard the door to the Wardens room open and watched as Actor walked toward the kitchen carrying the basin.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

How is he? Chief asked as Actor strolled to the sink and emptied the water, cleaning the bowl before drying it out with a dish towel.

His fever is holding at 101.7, I cleaned and rebandaged the cut but he is restless…I am afraid he will get very little rest tonight and the meet is in seven hours. Noticing the steaming pot, he caught the Indians dark eyes.

What is this? Actor bent to sniff at the contents, closing his eyes as he inhaled the sweet scent which reminded him of honeysuckle.

"Warden asked if I knew any Indian remedies that would help with a headache…I remembered a recipe and found the ingredients while I was out, it's almost ready…should help with the pain and help him sleep.

What is in it? Actor asked, "It smells almost like honeysuckle."

Chief smirked at the Con man before replying, "It doesn't taste like it smells, the bark used is bitter but if I add a little sugar and a drop of honey it should be drinkable…I figure the tea would be better than nothing at this point and the bark used will also ease some of the nausea.

How much longer does it need to brew? "If it is almost ready I can take a cup with me and let the LT try it."

Chief stood up, moved to the steaming pot, checking the texture of the leaves and pulp decided that it was ready. Stirring the pot a few times he then used a spoon to prevent the roughage from falling into the mug as he poured the tea. Adding the sugar, honey and a pinch of peppermint he stirred it again then offered a spoonful to Actor. "Go ahead and try it…see what you think."

Actor raised an eyebrow, took the spoon and hesitantly tasted….a smile appeared a moment later. "This is very good…if it can do what you say then the next few days might be a little easier for the Warden.

"That was the point…it can be served cold as well, just add a little more sugar if you need to, the bitterness of the pulp is more noticeable but it will still keep its healing properties. I'm gonna hit the sack, wake me if you need help." Chief made his way to the couch, settling comfortably back.

Are you going to stay in here? Actor asked a little puzzled.

"Goniff is sleeping, you'll be in with the Warden…Casino is doing his rounds someone oughta stay on guard in case someone other than our man tries to get inside. I'm a light sleeper…it seems I should be the one to do it." Chief held the older man's gaze.

Actor gazed back for a moment before nodding. "You are right, of course…I will be moving about from time to time checking on the Warden, getting fresh water etc. Please do not mistake me for the enemy if I happen to disturb your light slumber."

With a soft chuckle, Chief nodded back. "Don't worry man, I'll check before I toss…let me know if the tea works." Chief leaned back and closed his eyes.

Actor, carrying the empty basin in one hand and the hot tea in the other made his way back to the Wardens room. Knowing the LT was still awake he began speaking. "Well, LT…seems Chief has brewed up a healing tea, if you would like to try it."

Pushing himself up into a sitting position Garrison looked at the cup. What's in it?

"I do not know and Chief did not say but I have tasted it…it should help with what ails you." Actor passed the cup to the LT watching as the man hesitantly took a sip…

After the first taste, Garrison found himself settling back against the headboard enjoying the warm brew.

While Garrison drank the tea, Actor took the water pitcher to the kitchen and refilled it, replacing it on the night stand. How is it?

"Not bad…taking the last sip he passed the empty mug to Actor…sliding down until he was flat on his back head resting against the pillows. Have a man cover the front door from inside and…

The Con man seeing the LT was trying to fight the effects of the tea held up a hand. "LT, do not worry, Chief is resting on the couch…no one will get past him."

Garrison blinked several times trying to stay awake. {whatever Chief put in that tea…it was fast working}. Have the men take turns, they all need down time…

"LT, relax, we have it covered…right now you need to let the tea do its job. I will be back in a few hours so get some sleep."

Garrison finally let his eyes slip shut and a few moments later his breathing had evened out.

Actor placed a hand on the LT's forehead...gauging the heat…still warm, with a sigh he straightened up turned the Lt's lamp off and made his way to the other bed, removing his outer clothes, settled under the cool sheets, as his body relaxed his mind went over the day's events. For the moment, Garrison was sleeping quietly, Goniff would be heading out in a few hours…Chief and Casino would switch places, allowing each man to get some rest. Settling back against the headboard he turned the lamp down before pulling the documents from the envelope Casino had retrieved earlier. Reading through the papers for the next thirty minutes, checking his watch, made out four o'clock…it had been a long day…after running through the plan for tomorrow he closed his eyes, rolled over and tried to get a little shut eye.

During the next few hours while Actor and Garrison slept, Goniff took over patrol and Casino came in, stopping to speak with Chief, asking how the Warden was…before heading toward the second bedroom to sleep. The Indian resettled on the couch, closing his eyes...a short time had passed when he heard movement from the Wardens room, taking a moment to listen...heard the murmur of Actors voice. Curious he stood up and made his way quietly toward the voice, stopping in the doorway, he scanned the room. The Warden was restless, tossing and turning while Actor spoke quietly trying to get the LT to relax but having little affect.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

"LT…you are alright…you are safe…take it easy," His words not having an effect the Con man poured water into the basin, wet a cloth and proceeded to wipe the Wardens face.

After a few minutes the LT settled…Chief stepped beside the Con man. Is he alright?

Actor having heard the young man enter the room, cast a quick glance toward him before rinsing the cloth and placing it on the Warden's forehead. "I believe the fever is higher…would you mind bringing me a cup of the tea."

"Sure man…be back in a minute." Moving quickly to the kitchen Chief stirred the brew then filled a mug…carefully he carried it to the Wardens bedside.

Actor sat on the bed, back toward the headboard, wrapped an arm around the LT's shoulder lifting the sleeping man up. "Warden I need you to wake up for me…Warden…

Garrison opened his eyes focusing on Actor, What's going on?

Your fever is up and it is time for a little more tea…after asking a few basic questions the Con man placed the mug against the man's lips, slowly he proceeded to get the Warden to drink, when the man turned his head away, Actor sat the almost empty mug on the nightstand before easing Garrison back against the pillows. He should be alright for a little while, you should try to get a bit more rest Chief.

I'll be on the couch if you need me.

Thank you.

Chief stayed a few moments longer then with a quiet good night stepped into the living room, Actor caught Garrisons eyes, I will see you in another two hours LT…morning will be here before you know it.

With a slight nod Garrison settled more comfortably on the mattress, blinking up at his second. "Everything alright."

"Yes, Casino is resting, Goniff is patrolling and Chief is keeping watch…your job is to get some sleep…with a grin Actor continued…that is an order LT."

"That's an order I don't mind obeying." A few moments later he was asleep.

As the LT slept off and on throughout the night the Gorillas were kept busy helping out when the man would become restless, fevered dreams taking him to places the rest of the men hoped he wouldn't remember upon waking. Chief and Casino working together made sure the Warden took in fluids and kept a cool compress on the man's forehead while Goniff keep watch on the front door as Actor finished his patrol.

Garrison woke at eight o'clock…insisting on a shower before leaving for his meet…thirty minutes later he stepped from the bathroom dressed as a French peasant. Chief wore a matching outfit while Actor wore the uniform of a high ranking German Officer. Casino and Goniff would be staying at the safe house while the LT and the other two men went to the meet.

It had been a rough night for all the men and what little sleep they had managed between Sentry duty, patrol and keeping an eye on the Warden hadn't been near enough. Garrison was pale and a little unsteady, still feverish but determined to make it through the meeting with his contact. Currently he was sipping on a hot mug of tea Chief had put together (minus the sleeping agent) pausing between sips to make sure the men knew what they would be doing.

Casino…Goniff…one of you will need to stand guard inside while the other patrols the grounds…take turns if you want…just make sure you keep eyes open.

Don't sweat it Warden, we'll stay sharp. Casino responded with a wide grin.

Yea, Warden…no worries. Goniff added his assurances.

Garrison nodded, then turned to Chief. You're to mingle with the rest of the townspeople but keep in visual contact, if this goes South, I want to know where you are.

Chief held the LT's gaze. "I'll be close enough when it counts.

Turning to his second in command Garrison paused…

Actors part in the meet was going to be the most difficult…according to the files, Casino had borrowed from the Germans, a courier was on his way bringing a list of names whom the Germans suspected of being members of the French Underground. The Courier was due to arrive at eleven o'clock…the files provided the route he would be taking and Actor's part was to recover the packet before the Courier arrived in town. Unfortunately, the files did not say if there would be more than one person delivering the list, so the Con man could be up against more than one adversary.

The plan was to have Actor drop off Garrison and Chief at the edge of town then try to intercept the packet…once the packet was in hand the courier would be disposed of and Actor would pick up Chief and Garrison for a quick trip back to the safe house before the Germans suspected anything was wrong.

"Actor…be careful when you approach the Courier, if there's more than two men you are to drive past then make your way back to town…we'll try to take the list together…I don't want you taking any unnecessary risk."

"We will all be taking a risk LT Garrison. Actor stated carefully. But we cannot let the Germans get that list."

"They won't Actor…we'll come up with another plan if it comes down to it…the Germans _will not_ , I repeat _will not,_ get their hands on that list." Garrison's expression was determined, voice confident.

Catching and holding each man's eyes, Lt. Garrison wait til Casino, Goniff, Chief and Actor nodded in agreement before turning toward the kitchen sink to rinse out the now empty mug. Checking his watch to see how much time they had before heading to town, his vision blurred for a moment and he had to grab the edge of the counter. Taking a deep breath, let it out slowly then straightened his shoulders before facing his men.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"We leave in fifteen minutes that will have us in town by a quarter til ten…if things go according to plan my contact will have our extraction information, the list will be out of German hands and we'll be back safe and sound by eleven."

"Come on, Warden…when have things gone accordin to plan lately." Gondiff commented with a frown. You havin a concussion wasn't part of the plan…was it?

"He's right Babe, what makes you think the meeting or retrieving the list will go smooth." Casino asked holding the LT's gaze.

Garrison stared back for a moment before answering…he was tired, the fever, the concussion, lack of sleep, back to back missions, he was worn out but they had a job to do. Rubbing at his temple, closed his eyes for a second then looked at each man, seeing a measure of concern in their features.

"I know it's been rough lately but you're all still here, in one piece, so we must be doing something right. I can't guarantee everything will work out but if we keep working together…as a team, we have a better chance of succeeding.

With a final glance at all four men, Garrison turned…made his way to the front door and stepped outside.

Four pair of eyes followed the LT's exit before exchanging looks between each other.

"He is right, of course, though we have had a few mishaps recently…none of us have been injured." Actor stated quietly.

"Only the Warden. Chief stated as he glanced at his watch. Time to go, he said glancing at Actor."

"You two keep an eye on the warden, Casino suggested. Ain't as steady as he's trying to make out."

"That is why Chief is coming with…just in case the Warden has trouble. For now, we better get out there or the LT might decide to go on his own." Actor adjusted his cap then straightened the Officer coat before heading out with Chief a few steps behind.

As the sound of the car faded, Casino exchanged a look with Goniff. You want to patrol or play house guard?

"House guard…I'm feeling a bit empty and a bowl of stew would hit the spot… the others didn't eat before they left…think they'd appreciate a hot meal when they get back."

Casino grinned. "Babe, one of these days you'll make some dame a good husband."

"Get on with ya." Goniff said before turning his back and heading to the stove to warm the stew and bread.

Laughing, Casino shouldered his rifle and headed for the door. "The Warden would probably appreciate a warm cup of tea…if you want to heat that up too."

A few minutes later the house was quiet except for the sound of Goniff humming as he moved around the little kitchen, preparing the food. Realizing what he was doing, came to a halt.

Blimey, Casino is right, if he wasn't careful he'd end up married to some bossy dame…with a shudder he started cursing **.**

The meet with his contact went without a hitch, Garrison quickly pocketed the tiny map the Frenchman had given him providing extraction time and location. The extraction team had run into a bad storm delaying their arrival by two days, instead of leaving on Wednesday night, they wouldn't be able to leave until Friday. After James took his leave the LT started mingling among the towns people trying not to stand out or bring attention to himself. There were several German Soldiers patrolling the street but so far, they had kept to the North side of town.

Locating Chief, Garrison moved toward the Indian when he heard a commotion to his left, turning to see what was going on, was hit hard in the chest by something moving really fast, causing him to lose his balance, stumbling back…without anything to keep him on his feet landed hard on the ground, head impacting the dirt. His vision blurred for a few minutes...hearing someone speaking in a harsh whisper, focused on the voice catching sight of Chief bending over him before everything went black.

Actor had the windows down enjoying the light breeze as he covered the miles, keeping the car at a moderate speed. He was twelve miles out from town and there was no sign of the Courier yet, thinking about the Warden and Chief, figured the meet was over and by his watch there was only thirty minutes remaining before the Courier was to arrive. Peering out the windshield Actor focused on a speck in the distance, as it came closer realized it was a motorbike. Pulling to the side of the road, he glanced in the rear view mirror, pat his hair down and placed the Officer cap on his head, checking the .45 lying on the seat he placed it on his lap. Maneuvering back on the road, drove with one hand as the other held onto the weapon.

Passing the motor bike, he caught sight of two men in German uniforms, one occupied a side car while another steered the vehicle. Covering a few more miles, Actor didn't see any other vehicles on the road, smiling he turned the car around and started following the bike. When he was within a few yards of the two men he pressed on the accelerator ramming the bike…pushing it off the road. The driver tried to gain control but he was moving too fast and the bike clipped a tree, throwing the driver off while the side car took the impact. Stopping… Actor stepped from the car and moved quickly toward the wreck finding both men unmoving, checked for life signs, found none. Grabbing the satchel off the Courier he scanned through the papers inside, finding the list, stashed it in his coat pocket then jumped into the car and sped toward town, slowing down when he approached the location he was to meet Lt. Garrison and Chief. Checking the time, they had fifteen minutes to get out of town, scanning the towns people he caught sight of Chief making his way toward him with Garrison.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Chief managed to get Garrison on his feet, luckily the man had regained consciousness within a few minutes of his arriving. Unfortunately, the Warden could barely stand on his own, the impact had torn the stitches on the wound and blood was running down his neck. he had thrown up upon waking and Chief figured the concussion was now a little more serious. Carrying most of the LT's weight he tried to get them to the alley where they were to meet Actor…relieved when he caught sight of the car. As quickly as he could move, made it to the passenger side of the vehicle, quickly opened the back door and pushed the LT inside, moving to sit beside him. Slamming the door shut before telling Actor to get moving, slowly Actor backed up and turned the car in the direction of the safe house.

As Actor drove toward the house, Chief pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket and placed it on the back of Garrison's neck applying pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

What happened Chief? Actor asked, glancing at both men through the rearview mirror.

"Warden just finished with his contact and was heading toward me when he was hit by a runaway horse…hard…knocked him out for a few minutes. Hey Warden…Warden!"

Not receiving a reply Chief tried tapping the man's face but still no reaction. "He's out cold, man."

"How's his breathing? We can't stop now but when we get back to the safe house I will check him over."

Chief put a hand on the unconscious man's chest, feeling the steady rise and fall he caught the Con man's worried glance in the mirror. "Steady and clear."

What about the cut?

Chief lifted the handkerchief. "Still bleeding, not as bad though." He reported before placing the cloth back over the cut and applying light pressure.

"That is good…keep trying to wake him." Actor pressed a little harder on the gas and five minutes later they were turning into the lane that led to the safe house…the Con man listened as Chief tried without success to wake the LT. Actor brought the car to a halt, as he stepped from the vehicle he caught sight of Casino walking toward them. Moving toward the driver side, back seat he reached in and with Chiefs help managed to pick the LT up in his arms, adjusting the unconscious man's weight he turned toward the house.

When Casino saw the car, he was relieved and headed back to the house but as he moved closer to the car, relief turned to worry. Hey, what's going on?

"We will tell you once the LT is settled. Chief can you get the door?"

The Indian used the dove call again and a few minutes later Goniff was standing at the open door. "What took you…" taking in the Warden being carried by Actor and the worried expression on Chief and Casino's face he stepped aside to allow the men to pass.

Goniff, take over patrol…Casino heat up some water and bring it to the Warden's room? Actor ordered. Chief help me with the LT.

Goniff didn't question the order. he shouldered his rifle, moved toward the front door, stepped outside wondering what had happened.

Thirty minutes later, Actor had cleaned, stitched and bandaged the Wardens head wound, luckily no further damage had occurred but during the examination the Con man did find bruising on Garrison's chest giving an indication where the runaway had hit.

Will he be alright? Chief asked, concern lacing his voice.

Glancing over at the younger man, Actor replied. "I believe so…the bruise is deep which mightl cause a little discomfort when he breathes…right now his breathing is even… there is no sign of any other injuries."

Garrison heard the voice of his second as he slowly regained consciousness and tried to focus on what was being said but could only make out one or two words. Actor…

The Con man glanced quickly down at the prone man. LT! Are you with us?

Blinking several times Garrison looked from Actor to Chief. What happened?

Chief stepped closer to the bed. What do you remember Warden?

Frowning, Garrison thought for a moment. "I met up with James, was making my way to you when I heard a commotion…I turned to see what it was but…I don't know what happened next."

"You were hit by a runaway horse, Chief supplied. Knocked you out for a time."

How did I get back here? Garrison asked as he tried to set up only to drop back against the mattress with a groan, when the pain in his head spiked and his stomach protested the change in position.

"Easy, Warden… Chief said as he placed a hand lightly against the man's shoulder. Shouldn't try to sit up just yet."

"He is right, LT…when you fell, the impact tore the stitches I had to redo them…since you are awake it would be a good time to check your reflexes but before I start, drink some of the tea Chief brewed…there is no sleeping agent in it just ingredients for pain and nausea.

With assistance from the Con man, Garrison finished off the tea then settled back against his pillows. Actor checked his eyes, pupils were a little uneven but responsive, asked a few basic questions which the LT answered easily then checked his temperature…it was 101.9.

Well Doctor, what's your diagnosis? Garrison asked in a low tone, his head was really pounding.

Taking the hint Actor responded, keeping his voice low as well. "I would say you now have a mild concussion and we still have to keep an eye on the fever. I recommend, bed rest for the next two days, some of Chiefs tea as needed and depending on your stomach a warm meal."

"That isn't going to be easy as we have to be at the extraction point this evening." Chief reminded him


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"We won't be leaving until Friday night, the extraction team ran into a few problems." Garrison stated as he looked from Casino to Chief, eyes resting on Actor before continuing. "We won't be able to stay here that long, it would be too risky…once the Germans find their comrades, you can bet they'll be combing the area to try and figure out what happened. We'll need to get rid of the car…don't want to take a chance of it being recognized. Actor, since you and I are the only ones who speak German we'll split up…I'll ride with Casino and Goniff in the truck…you and Chief can take the car, we'll follow. There's an old barn about ten miles south of here where we can leave the car…according to James, it's off the beaten path so if the Germans don't find it the French Underground will be able to use it…leave the uniforms in the trunk. We'll wait for you a few miles past the barn." Taking the map, James had given him, from his shirt pocket passed it to Actor, "Hold on to this if we get separated follow the markings and you'll find the safe house."

Actor took the map, glancing over it. What about you?

"I have it all up here." Garrison replied, tapping his forehead lightly.

Swinging his legs to the floor he sat on the edge of the bed, took a moment to rub at his chest then tried to stand. Tried being the key word.

As soon as he stood up, his face lost color, stomach protested, if it hadn't been for Casino reaching out to steady him the LT might have found himself on the floor.

Easy Babe…you alright? The safe man asked as he caught the LT's eyes.

"Man…he looks a little green". Chief commented as he scanned the Warden's pale features.

Hey…Warden you feelin' sick? At Casino's question, Garrison closed his eyes and nodded ever so slightly.

"Maybe you should lay back down for now." Actor suggested as he and Casino settled the LT back against the pillows.

"Yeah man…rest a little longer, we'll come and get you when we're ready to split." Chief suggested.

Garrison let out a soft groan. "Damn, that didn't work out like I thought it would." Rubbing at his temple, tried to ease the sudden pounding in his head, opening his eyes found all three men staring at him in concern. Guess I wasn't quite ready for that yet…go get the supplies packed up so we can move out…keep one man on watch outside…let's be ready to roll in (glancing at his watch) thirty minutes...I'll wait here."

"You sure you'll be alright" Casino asked as he looked around the room for a receptacle in case the Warden's stomach protested again…finding a trash can, he placed it near the head of the bed in easy reach in case it was needed.

"I'll be fine. Garrison said as he settled back and closed his eyes. Thirty minutes Actor, make sure."

"Do not worry LT, we will be ready…rest easy, I will be back to get you." Actor stated as he nodded at the other two men to leave.

Once Casino and Chief took off, Actor wet the cloth in the basin, wrung it out then placed it on the LT's forehead before turning and following the other two men.

Thirty minutes later, both vehicles were on the road…Chief behind the wheel of the car, while Actor sat in the back seat pretending to be a German Officer. The LT (under protest from all his Gorillas) was behind the wheel of the truck.

As Chief steered the car, Actor played navigator…within fifteen minutes they were at the turn off for the barn, Chief waved at Garrison as the truck passed on its way to the pickup point. The barn was a few miles from where they had turned and both men agreed that it would be a good hiding place. Once the car was hidden, Chief and Actor changed into civilian clothes leaving the uniforms in the trunk as ordered. The Con man checked his .45 and Chief made sure his knives were accessible before heading out to meet the Warden.

Garrison returned Chiefs wave as he passed the turn off…so far everything was going smoothly, there had been no vehicles on the road and no sign of any German patrols. The LT covered a few more miles before pulling the truck to the side of the road. Casino and Goniff jumped down, moved to the front of the vehicle where they opened the hood, if anyone passed it would look like the truck had broke down.

Goniff stepped up to the driver side window. How ya doin' warden?

Garrison sat, shoulders tense one hand rubbing his stomach while the other held tight to the steering wheel, face pale. "I need to take a walk…he said swallowing convulsively. I need to take a walk now."

Eyes wide, Goniff quickly opened the door, helped the man out then led him to a stand of trees a short distance from the truck.

One arm braced against the trunk of the nearest tree to hold himself up the other wrapped around his waist, Garrison bent forward and proceeded to empty his stomach.

Casino watched Goniff lead the LT away…shaking his head grabbed a canteen and headed over to where the sounds of someone losing their lunch (namely the Warden) could be heard. Goniff was keeping an eye on the LT…who was now working through a bout of dry heaves. Casino mumbled under his breath as he walked. "Fool…shouldn't have been behind the wheel to begin with…anyone of us could see that…but did the Warden care…oh no…I can make it ..he says."

What cha mumblin' about casino? Goniff asked as the man stepped beside him.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Nothing…just figured the Warden would like something to rinse with when he's done." Casino answered.

Garrison didn't know which hurt more, his chest from throwing up or his head which was pounding in time with his heartbeat. Feeling a hand rest on his back…he heard Casino speak.

"Warden…here, rinse. Then a canteen was pressed into his hand. It's yours so don't worry."

Nodding the LT rinsed a couple of times then carrying the canteen made his way back to the truck, taking a seat behind the wheel. With a sigh he settled back, reaching into a pocket, pulled out a stick of gum tearing a small piece off he chewed a few minutes before spitting it out, then placed the rest of the stick in his mouth and started chewing again.

Casino and Goniff exchanged concerned looks as they followed Garrison, staying a few yards back so they could talk.

He shouldn't be behind the wheel.

No, but unless he passes out at some point I don't see him letting one of us drive…besides he's doin' alright…hasn't weaved once, been drivin' straight as an arrow…he has.

"Maybe when Actor gets back he'll be able to get the Warden to stand down."

"It'd be better for the Warden it would, he's trying too hard to stay alert, it's got to be wearin' on him."

"Yeah it does…why do you think he had that little episode." (Casino said pointing back toward the tree line).

Garrison watched as Casino and Goniff took their places at the front of the truck bending over to peer at the engine. Closing his eyes, relaxed a little as he listened to the two men chatting about hoses and how they'd modify the engine for better performance.

Ten minutes later, Goniff heard the sound of a vehicle heading toward town, peering from under the hood to see what was approaching, he quickly glanced over at Casino. "Four German soldiers in an open car coming this way."

Garrison straightened in his seat when he heard the sound of an engine, glancing through the windshield he noticed Casino moving slowly toward the passenger side of the truck while Goniff remained in place.

Warden what's the plan? Casino asked quietly eyes focused on the car.

"Hang tight, if they stop I'll do the talking…you still have the .45 in the tool box, right? At Casinos nod, continued. Keep it in mind but take no action unless I say…ok."

Nodding again Casino walked back to stand beside Goniff. "Warden says to hang tight…see what the Germans do."

The vehicle slowed down as it neared the truck but continued on, gaining speed as it passed.

Letting out the breath he had been holding Garrison slumped against the seat, hands wiping at the sweat running down his face.

Goniff and Casino wait until the sound of the car had faded before stepping up to the driver side window of the truck.

"That was close." Casino stated, staring after the car.

"It was at that." Goniff agreed

"You two get the tools loaded and close the hood." Chief and Actor should arrive any minute…we need to move as soon as they get here. Garrison scanned the woods to his right where the two men should come out at, catching movement he alerted Casino and Goniff who took up firing positions at the front and back of the truck, hidden from view, while the LT placed a rifle across his lap, finger near the trigger.

Chief and Actor approached the truck carefully, scanning the area closely before stepping out of the trees. The younger man exchanged a look with the Con man before he approached the passenger door, catching the LT s eyes as he peered in through the window.

Garrison relaxed his hold on the rifle, placing it back on the seat. What took you so long?

"We would have been here sooner but I had to slow my pace, the Indian was having trouble staying up with me."

"Not true old man. I was gathering items for another healing tea…we still made good time."

While the two men had been chatting, Actor scanned the LT's features, noting the paleness under the flush of his fever.

Garrison caught the older man's eyes. "Let's get loaded up…Actor you have the wheel. Chief you can have the middle, I'll do better near the window."

Casino and Goniff climbed in the bed taking seats on the supply crates and once everyone was settled they head toward the new location.

An hour later the Gorillas were settled in at their new safe house, supplies had been unpacked, rooms aired out, fresh linen covered the beds and a fire burned brightly in the hearth. After giving the men their assignments Garrison put Actor in charge…took a shower, picked a bed, placed a couple of pillows against the headboard and sat back, eyes closed listening as the men moved around in the adjoining rooms. Actor was working on a meal for the men, Chief was working on a pot of tea, while Casino and Goniff took first watch. The men would trade off duties during the next 48 hours, allowing for some relaxation for all the Gorillas.

During their meet, James said that he would contact them on Friday morning to confirm the extraction date and time. If the plan changed prior to then the Frenchmen would send a man to let Garrison know, hopefully they would be home in two days as they had been away too long, hearing footsteps approach he opened his eyes.

While Garrison rest, Chief and Actor put a tray together for the Warden, a mug of warm tea, a bowl of chicken soup and two slices of warm bread.

"I put less of the sleeping agent and more of the bark for nausea like you asked…might want to add a little more sugar and honey to cover the taste otherwise, it will be bitter." Chief told Actor.

"I will keep that in mind…he hasn't eaten in 48 hours…what he did have before that has been kicked out of his system and I do not want him to become dehydrated…he needs to be able to keep his food down so he can fight off the fever."

The final touch to the tray was a cloth napkin, folded neatly beside the bowl of soup with a spoon lying on top. "I will deliver this to the Warden, go ahead and dig in, I will join you in a few minutes."

Chief didn't have to be told twice…he was hungry and the soup smelled very good…filling a bowl and grabbing a few pieces of bread himself took a seat at the kitchen table. Taking a moment to savor the first bite (thought to himself 'Actor, sure can cook).


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Actor greeted Garrison as he stepped into the bedroom. "Warden…it is good to see you are resting and looking a little less pale." How do you feel? He asked keeping his voice low.

"I'm good…well…as long as I don't move around too much."

"I've brought you something to eat and Chief has made more tea, placing the tray on Garrison's lap, Actor stepped back. "Try a few bites and see how your stomach handles it…as he spoke Actor placed a palm against the man's forehead. You still have a fever so make sure you drink all the tea."

For the next fifteen minutes the two men went over the extraction plan and what would happen once they were back home. The food stayed down and Garrison was able to finish off the tea…satisfied…Actor stood.

"I will be back in a little while to check on you…if you need anything just call."

"Tell the men, thanks for me…I appreciate everything you all have done."

"As we appreciate what you have done for us LT." Actor said holding Garrisons gaze. "Never doubt that." Turning he left the bedroom to join Chief at the kitchen table.

The next 24 hours were a little rough for the members of Garrison's Gorillas. The Warden's temperature spiked late Wednesday and for the time it took his fever to break the men were kept busy, trying to calm the man when nightmares invaded his fevered dreams…they were all relieved when the fever broke and Garrison finally fell into a restful sleep, he slept for sixteen hours straight.

Thursday was uneventful, the Warden slept through out the day...except for when one of the men would wake him to give him water or Actor would show up with a mug of tea and a small meal. The Con man would sit with the Warden while he ate, briefing him on what the rest of the men were doing and just keeping the LT company.

Friday morning James showed up early to inform Garrison that all was well and the extraction team would be waiting for them as planned, and that he would be leaving a few of his men to stand watch, soon after, the Frenchman took his leave. Currently Garrison was taking it easy…an earlier shower had him feeling cool and fresh...a warm mug of tea sat on the night stand, compliments of Chief...he was resting back against the headboard, eyes closed as he thought about the past few days. They had been rough but at least the men would be home soon...hearing footsteps approaching he opened his eyes.

Actor stepped to the head of the bed, examining the Warden's features he was pleased to see no sign of fever and the shadows had lightened under the man's eyes. "Well, I believe you are on the road to recovery...the Con man stated with a smile...though you should still take it easy for the next few hours."

"I'll get a little more sleep before we leave tonight…tell the men they can stand down...James has a few of his men keeping watch for us."

"They will appreciate that...it will be nice to get back home…seems like we have been away for a long time."

"I'll talk to Major Richards when we get back…request some down time for you and the men."

"That would also be appreciated." Actor said as he studied the younger man. "The rest would do us all some good."

"Oh…by the way, there's a bottle of wine in the cupboard, compliments of James, if you and the men would like to take advantage of his good will…feel free. Garrison said with a smile. Just stay alert and be ready to leave by ten pm."

"I will make sure of it." Actor said as he turned to leave. "Get some more rest…you will need the energy later."

After the Italian left the room, Garrison stretched out on the bed, body relaxing as he thought about home and the Mansion...within minutes he was asleep.

 **EPILOGUE**

 **(seven hours before extraction)**

Casino, Goniff, Chief and Actor stood around the kitchen table, an open wine bottle stood in the middle and four half-filled glasses sat next to the bottle.

"We was lucky that storm delayed our leaving a few days. Goniff commented. "Warden wasn't in any shape to lead us to the extraction location that's for sure. I was glad when his fever broke, wasn't getting much sleep at all...he wasn't.

"Ya got that right, Babe...Warden's finally been able to catch up on some missed zee's." Casino added.

"Yeah and we got a little r & r once he got past the fever, especially when James sent a few of his men to take over patrol for us." Chief added. "That was cool.

"Well it has not been a perfect situation but it has been a little restful…Actor raised his glass and when the other three men had raised theirs, gave a toast. "To storms... delays...concussions...fevers and the Warden all of which provided us with a little down time."

Tapping their glasses together and with a look toward the bedroom where the Warden was resting, a chorus of cheers rang out softly.

Garrison settled more comfortably against his pillows, each of his men had been in to check on him before gathering in the main room...he couldn't help smiling on hearing the toast…yeah, they were a little rough around the edges but they were his. With a sigh the Lieutenant closed his eyes, drifting off to the low murmurs of the Gorilla's voices, trusting the men to keep each other safe.

 **THE END**

 **Thanks to all of you who took the time to read this tale…I want to thank those of you who left a review...THANKS! I apologize to those of you who had to search for my story...not sure what happened but I managed to fix the problem. I have watched every episode of Garrison's Gorilla's at least twice and though some episodes I enjoyed more than others the overall appeal for me was the interactions between the five main characters. Hope I stayed on canon with the men and you at least caught a semblance of their personalities as you read. From Garrison, Actor, Casino, Goniff and Chief as well as their Creators...Thanks for visiting with us...Til we meet again…Take care, Be Safe and Enjoy the Day!**


End file.
